


Wicked Toyota?

by castledfranks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek picks Stiles up from school in his new car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Toyota?

**Author's Note:**

> All right so no more Camaro boo. Let's make the Toyota hot in whatever way we can. Short little drabble.

Stiles hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and pushed open the doors, sunshine warming his cheeks instantly. Derek was picking him up from school so they could go back to his place and christen his new apartment.

Stiles was always excited to take a ride in Derek’s Camaro. All the kids at school looked at him like he was somebody huge, and after the condom incident, a ride in the Camaro was going to put his stock at the very top.

His eyes landed on a brooding Derek and his jaw dropped open. Laughter erupted as he trotted down the stairs and ducked his head into the open window. “Oh come on,” he said through chuckles.

Derek, who was clearly biting his tongue, inhaled sharply. “Get in the car,” he barked, his fingers gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles were white.

Stiles shook his head, still laughing, and rubbed his chin, taking in the totally modest Toyota van. “No, I mean… I knew you were pack mom Derek, but pack SOCCER mom? This is too rich.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut as Stiles’ laughter grated on his last nerve. “Get in the car now,” he repeated, this time with a low growl forming in his throat.

Stiles folded his arms on the open window and was face to face with the alpha. “No, you’ve got to let me drink this in.”

Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar and pulled him towards him, sending the boys limbs flailing. Derek growled, baring his teeth, and situated them right at the base of Stiles’ neck. “If you don’t get in this car, I’m going to rip your throat out… with my teeth.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. An empty threat, one he’s heard before. “That sounds familiar,” he said, his voice low, heat blooming in his groin.

Derek tipped his head forward so his nose grazed Stiles’ Adam’s apple. “This time I’m healthy. You know better than to test the patience of a health alpha.”

“My healthy alpha,” Stiles murmured before leaning back so he could catch Derek’s eye. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m not getting in this car. You don’t even know what I’ve been through today. People think I’m… well, almost Godly.” He smiled as he remembered the faces of his classmates as the XXL condom fluttered to the floor. Sure, it was really Derek’s, but nobody had to know.

Derek moved his neck, cracking it, before letting Stiles go. The boy backed up and Derek grabbed him again, this time running his tongue along his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He felt Derek smile against his searing flesh, and when he blew against the newly wet spot, Stiles felt his knees begin to buckle.

“If you don’t get in the car in the next five seconds, when I finally get you home, I’m going to tear you apart.”

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at Derek. “What?” he said, suddenly afraid they were no longer playing their torturous teasing game.

Derek glanced up at him through hooded eyes; Stiles had never been on the end of a more erotic look. He wiggled uncomfortably, suddenly aware that his jeans were causing too much friction.

Derek cocked his head to the side and ran a calloused finger over Stiles’ trembling lip. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk.”

Stiles exhaled a mix of nervousness and anticipation. “Really?” he squeaked. “That hard?”

“Into oblivion, Stiles,” Derek growled, releasing him once more and pushing open the passenger’s door. “Get in… now.”

The boy complied immediately and the Toyota’s tires screeched as Derek sped off.


End file.
